Sweet and Simple
by Ice Buddles
Summary: Ryou shares some of his morning tea with a friendly shadow. just random tendershipping fluffy idea, that I turned into a short, oneshot story :3


Ryou filled the kettle with water, careful not to spill a drop. Placing it on the stove, he twisted the knob. A low flame licked at the bottom of the black kettle, warming the water within. Adjusting the temperature levels, Ryou glanced over at the kitchen cabinet to his left. He pulled out a large wooden box, decorated with bright little birds. The paintings were worn and faded, but still beautiful, nonetheless. Ryou smiled at the wooden box, it brought back memories for him.

The box was, after all, a present from his dark. Bakura had saw it a gift fitting for his precious hikari, and spent no time hesitating to 'borrow' it from an antique shop. It was an old blue box, surprisingly light for it's size. The paint had chipped over time, leaving darker parts of the original wood exposed. The top was adorned with a white ribbon, a bit torn by now, but still surprisingly elegant. Opening the box revealed 3 small compartments, lined with a light yellow fabric, that was also quite aged.

Several small tea bags were organized inside each section. Set in an array of colors, and types. Ryou pulled out a thin, triangle shaped one. His favorite, peach. It was an Adagio tea, black, and flavored with sweet peach that left a flowery aroma lingering long after it was gone. Closing the box, he gently set it back into his cupboard, pulling out an egg shell colored tea cup in it's place. It had a flowered rim, with beige colored leaves wrapped around it's curved handle.

Ryou turned his attention back to the kettle, as it began to let out an elongated hissing. Steam blew from it's nozzle, as it seemed to rattle in it's place. He pulled a plaid pot holder off of the counter, and gently pulled the kettle off the stove. Setting it down, he flicked off the flames, as he picked up his small tea cup. He carefully poured the steaming water into his cup. Ryou set the kettle over the stove once more, and turned back to his cup. He gently placed the unique shaped tea bag into his steaming cup of water.

Ryou smiled, as the familiar sweet aroma of the tea wafted up through the air, in a burst of steam. The smell, was probably the best part about this tea. It was a sweet and flowery aroma, strong and warm. He inhaled it's sweet scents, as he gently dabbed the tea bag in and out of the cup, allowing the small tea leaves to properly unfurl and fully infuse with the hot water. Within seconds, he had the perfect cup of tea.

Ryou sipped at it, neglecting to blow the steam in an effort to let it cool. He liked the burning sensation of the hot tea, it was invigorating, as it seemingly spread through his body, leaving a sweet warmth to linger.

"Ahh.." He smiled, happy to have his relaxing cup of morning tea.

"Hey.. what are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned from above him. Ryou glanced up, only to see that his dark had suddenly materialized near the ceiling of their small apartment. Ryou gave him a quick smile, not at all surprised by his yami's quick appearance. He was used to Bakura coming and going as he pleased, it was something oneself would have to learn to cope with when possessed by another.

"I'm drinking my tea.. and isn't it a little early for you to be up?" He asked, sitting down in a dining chair.

Bakura glanced over at a small clock hung on the wall, 7:45. He smirked down at his light, from his place up above, looking almost like an angel, if not for the wild look in his eyes.

"Oi, yadonushi.. I can wake up when I need to.. besides, I smelled something sweet." He turned his gaze down to the cup in Ryou's hands. "And what is that?" He asked, floating down to rest near his hikari.

Ryou smiled at his yami's sudden interest, and held the cup up to the other's face.

"Peach tea, it's my favorite." He said innocently, flashing Bakura another cute smile. Bakura raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to the cup.

"Favorite? I didn't know yadonushi had a favorite.. tea." He said, more to himself than the smaller boy. Ryou giggled lightly, pulling the cup back to his lips for another sip.

"Well of course Bakura, most people have favorite things, even me." He answered simply, enjoying the taste of his tea. "Would you like to try it?" He asked, looking up at his dark with bright, chestnut colored eyes.

Bakura tilted his head in slight amusement.

"Yadonushi's favorite tea?" He eyed the cup in his hikari's pale hands once more, and a sudden smile crossed his slender lips. "Ok." He answered easily, holding his hands out to Ryou.

"Give me your body." He said easily, seemingly unaware of the vulgarity that his words held. Ryou hesitated at first, but quickly nodded. Closing his eyes, Ryou felt a sudden 'lightness' to him, and in another instant, he had taken Bakura's place, floating over the kitchen table.

It was an odd feeling, seeing your own body operated by the hands of another soul, but it was something Ryou had become used to. In the beginning of his relationship with Bakura, sharing the body had been weird, uncomfortable even, being forced away like that. But in time.. how naturally they could switch.. was almost like breathing.

Simple, and fluid. It never took much thought, just simple permission was all it took, agreement, and then it was done. Ryou even_ liked_ the feeling of being apart from his body. The light, airiness of having no restrictions, or regular human limitations to what he could do. He was floating in his kitchen for god's sake, how many other people can say something like that? Of course, he still valued his own body, and if he was to have it taken away for good, he would surely mourn his loss. That was his main reason for allowing Bakura to borrowhis body from time to time. The empty feeling of not possessing your own was undoubtedly a sad one. Being able to offer his up to another.. being able to show Bakura simple pleasures, like this.. it felt good.

Even if Bakura would never admit to enjoying such simple pleasures the two of them shared.. he valued them. Ryou could tell, by the sudden way he seemed to perk up when offered something. The bright interest in his once cold eyes, was never out of place during these times. It was like giving a child a new toy, to calm any restlessness. Ryou himself even valued these times. It was when he could see another side of Bakura.. the one not usually up for display. A bright, curiosity and.. happiness, dare he say, at least for a little while. But the best part about it was them being together.

Ryou would never admit this, but being with Bakura was one of the happiest things he could do. After all, with Bakura being a spirit, he seemed to come and go as he wished, without ever offering up any warning. So being able to spend time together was something Ryou could always cherish, even if it was for only a fleeting moment This was just how their relationship worked out. They weren't always together, they just didn't feel a need to be. Because when they did find the time for one another.. it was special.

Being away from someone you cared about, only seemed to refresh the feelings you had for them, and even deepen them. That was what Ryou liked about this relationship, how utterly they both cherished it. Of course, their relationship could seem confusing, and unnecessarily complicated to others, but to Ryou, it was perfect. Sweet and simple, just how he liked it..

**A/N: I was in a Tendershipping mood today, and this seemed right at the moment, since I was drinking tea :3 Ryou's favorite tea in this is actually mine, I just love Peach flavored tea, it's not something I can frequently get my hands on, but when I do, I just cherish it! Kinda' like how Ryou's relationship with Bakura works out.. Idk, that's just how I sometimes view them together. So, hope you enjoyed my little bit of fluffy nonsense, and please review! :)**


End file.
